Me and My Big Mouth
by Celestial-Cas
Summary: Nico's sick of Jason acting like nothing bothers him, it's irritating. So his brain decides to spill a few secret truths. Afraid of Jason's reaction Nico runs to hide in Percy's cabin and what happens after might just make him glad he has a big mouth. please review (it helps with my writers block and motivation)
1. Me and My Big Mouth

Nico ran, pushing through random campers. A few shouted at him in anger but he ignored them, nothing else mattered but getting to safety. He was so fucked! He should not have said that. Why did he say that? This was all fucking Grace's fault. Nico just wanted to break that cool façade of his. He was always so calm and collected about everything and it grated on Nico's nerves.

"I was raised by wolves, trained in the legion, became a praetor. I know how to roll with the punches. There's nothing that really surprises me anymore," the blond had said with a shrug, perched on Nico's bed in his cabin.

He'd just sounded so sure of himself, it infuriated him! So the small Italian racked his brain for the most shocking things he could think of. His brain locked onto a thought and before processing it, he spat back, "You wouldn't say that if you knew what I like in bed."

Jason had frowned sadly at him, "Nico, I know you like boys, everyone knows. I don't care that you're gay."

"That's not what I meant, Grace," he'd hissed at him, Jason's cool tone making the anger in his stomach bubble, "I like being dominated; I like it when strong guys pin me down and whisper filthy words in my ear and tell me what to do."

The words fell from his lips before he could stop them; it was like his irritation had disabled his brain to mouth filter and words just kept tumbling out. He just wanted Jason to crack, to freak out, to quit being SO DAMN CALM ABOUT EVERYTHING. Even though a small voice told him to shut up, that he'd regret his words, Nico didn't stop screwing himself over. No, the now shocked look on Jason's face had spurred him on and he'd kept going.

"I like it rough, being screwed into the mattress so good I can't walk for a week. And you know the only thing better than one guy doing it? Two. That's what I really like, favorite thing in the world. Two strong guys making me do whatever they want because they can."

He'd finally stopped then, smirking at the now beyond surprised blond on his bed. His self-satisfaction had only lasted for a moment though, before his words registered in his own brain. Did he seriously just say all that to Jason?

The son of Hades bolted from the room before Jason could collect himself. He'd ran for the one place he knew he'd be safe, Percy. The older demigod would let him hide out in his cabin as long as he wanted. He wouldn't ask Nico what happened, and he'd make sure Jason stayed away. The thought of him asking Jason what happened flashed through his mind but he knew the Golden Boy wouldn't tell Percy. No matter how fucked up he thought Nico was, he'd never break his own morals like that.

So here Nico was, running like hellhounds were on his heels towards the Poseidon cabin. He sped up as the building came into view. And then suddenly something collided with his back and his world was tilting.

The dark haired boy gasped as he hit the ground, a large body pressing him into the earth. Panicking he started to squirm, attempting to get out from under whoever had tackled him. He had to get to Percy before Jason caught up.

"Stay still Nic," they growled.

Fuck, it was Jason. Nico couldn't stop the whimper he made at his tone, or help that he immediately stopped struggling. Jason's hands slid along his arms until they reached his wrist, and then gripped them tightly, pinning them to the ground.

"You shouldn't have run off like that," the blond spoke against his ear. His voice was low and screamed of dirty things that sent a heat rushing through the Greek's veins. Nico jerked his head away, what was Jason doing?

A shadow fell over them, the Italian's head shot up. He cursed the Gods and fates for hating him so much. The son of Poseidon stood there, looking down at the pair confused, his head tilted slightly to the right.

"Perc-aaah!" Nico started, but broke off into a moan as Jason bit his neck.

Percy's eyes widened for a second before he crouched down. He gripped Nico's chin, forcing the younger boy to look at him. He ran his thumb along his bottom lip, and now Nico was even more confused as to what was happening.

"I thought we promised that if either of was going to make a move we'd tell the other?" the ink haired boy said. He wasn't addressing Nico even though his eyes were focused on him.

"Sorry but he told me some very _dirty_ things and then ran off. I had to catch him, I didn't have time to get you first," Jason said mouthing at his teeth marks, "I was going to get you before anything real started."

"Dirty things?"

Nico was confused about what the two were saying, Jason's lips and Percy's soft touches made it hard to focus, but he blushed brightly at Percy's question. The older boy hadn't taken his eye off his face since he crouched down. Dear Gods, don't let Jason-

"Mhmm, it seems our Ghost King has quite a few kinks," the son of Hades could feel him smirking against his neck. That son of a bit-

Percy groaned softly, "Let's get inside my cabin. I'm not really into random people watching." Jason nodded.

The son of Jupiter refused to released Nico as he got up, forcing the Italian to rise with him. When they were standing Jason held his arms behind his back, Nico bit his lip to keep in the sigh of pleasure. Percy grinned down at him; there was something dark in his eye that made Nico nervous.

The blond marched him to the Poseidon cabin, Percy leading their way. He swung the door open and unceremoniously slammed it shut after Nico and Jason entered. Jason tossed Nico onto Percy's bed; the small boy flipped over and pushed himself back until he hit the wall. The two larger boys stood side by side at the edge of the bed staring down at him.

Finally free of Jason's strong grip, his voice seemed to return. "W-what the hell are you guys doing?"

The grin that spread on the storm child's face scared him. "Isn't this what you said you like? What were your words again? 'My favorite thing in the world. Two strong guys making me do whatever they want because they can' I also recalled something about liking it rough and filthy words?"

Nico stared at the two in shock. Percy grinned that crooked smile of his that made Nico's stomach do summersaults. It screamed devil may care, and that mix of sweetness and bad boy had done the son of Hades in the moment he met Percy. His eyes, those ever changing pools of greens, blues, silvers, and gold, had this intense heat that made the smaller Greek's heart race.

"Is that right?" he asked, his voice had taken on a gruff undertone and it made Nico shiver. Again his body betrayed him, he nodded. He pressed himself back against the wall as Percy crawled onto the bed, crowding into his personal space, slotting himself between Nico's thighs.

He caged the younger boy between his arms, one at his waist the other braced against the wall. His legion tattoo was right next to Nico's face and he had to purposefully avoid looking at it. That was another turn on the two boys in front of him had helped him discover- tattoos drove him insane.

"I'm only going to ask this once, so be honest. Do you want us?" the sea eyed boy's warm breath tickled Nico's cheek.

"What?" he looked back at him, his dark eyes wide because now he was really lost.

Jason laughed causing both Greeks to look at him. "You might try explaining things first, Perce," he shook his head at the son of Poseidon. "Look Nic, we both _really_ like you and we like each other and well we were hoping maybe you'd be interested in a relationship- with us?"

He sat, taking in what he'd been told. The other two demigods watched him, waiting patiently. Jason and Percy like him, Jason and Percy want a relationship with him, Jason and Percy _wanted_ him. He felt like his brain was melting.

"But, you, I, ho- are, uh," Nico stumbled over his words trying to make a sentence. Percy rolled his eyes, diving in and kissing Nico. He jolted in shock before dissolving into the kiss. The older boy pulled back slowly, "it's a yes or no Nic. We won't be mad if you say no."

"What?" Nico asked, panic rising in his chest, "no! Gods I want you, it just I didn't expect this. For either of you to be interested in me, especially for an actual relationship. It just took me by surprise; I mean I still don't really believe it. Like why would the two most popular demigods be interested in me? I'm not attractive or-

Percy interrupted his rambling with another kiss. Jason crawled onto the bed, pulling the youngest away from the wall and into his lap, breaking their lip lock. Nico's back pressed against his chest, Jason's arms wrapped gentle but firmly around his waist. Percy readjusted, placing himself between his legs again and resting his hands on Jason's thighs.

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that," the blond said nuzzling the back of his neck. "You're amazing, we both think so. You're beautiful so don't ever say otherwise."

Percy nodded his face so close he almost bumped noses with him. Nico felt himself getting lost in his eyes, the current mix of colors reminding him of a sunset.

"You're perfect, Nico. Your eyes are the most gorgeous, darkest shade I've ever seen. I didn't know black could even be an eye color. Your smile makes me melt- Gods do I wish you would smile more. You're so sweet and caring; I doubt I'd be alive if it weren't for you. I don't think I've ever met anyone as amazing as you are, not even the Gods."

The small boy blushed deeply at his words, attempting to hide his face in Jason's shoulder. "You're adorable when you're being shy," the blue eyed boy whispered in his ear. "He's right you know? Obsidian isn't even as beautiful as your eyes."

Nico bit his lip, the sensation of Jason's lips grazing his ear sent a wave of arousal through him, reminding him he was hard- that he had been since Jason bit him. As if sensing his thoughts Jason kissed over the forming bruise, making him shudder.

"So now that we've explained ourselves, what's your answer? Because I really want to fuck you right now," Percy's lips ghosted over the youngest boy's collarbone. Jason breathed out a laugh; the older boy never was good at being patient or subtle.

The Italian squirmed between them, trying to think but the two heroes were turning his brain to mush. One of Percy's hands left Jason's thigh and was caressing his cheek, and Jason was placing gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder. He tried to focus, he definitely wanted this, them, but sex now seemed like they were rushing things.

"Too early," he managed to get out. Jason and Percy stopped their touches to look at him. "Don't you guys think this is a little… fast?"

The two exchanged a look before focusing back on Nico. "Nic, we won't make you do anything you don't want, but we're three horny teenage boys who like each other. What's the point in waiting? What's it going to change? We know each other, we know how we feel. Why wait?" Jason asked rubbing slow circles into Nico's hip with his index and middle fingers.

"We're fine with waiting if you want us to Nico, but why should we? Demigod life is fast and dangerous. I want you, I want Jason. You want us. What's there to wait for?" Percy added, his sea storm eyes locked onto Nico's jet black.

He stared back at him, thinking. What they were saying was true. He'd been in love with Percy for 8 years, and Jason for 4 and a half. His feelings weren't changing anytime soon. If they were okay with going fast, why shouldn't he be? Screw social standards, it didn't make their relationship any less legitimate, it didn't diminish his feelings, and it certainly didn't make any of them bad people.

"Alright," he breathed out, reaching out to tug at Percy's shirt.

"Alright what, Angel?" the black haired boy asked with that damn smile of his.

Nico huffed and rolled his eyes. He pulled Percy down for a kiss. "I want you, both of you," he grinded down onto Jason's lap, the blond groaning softly in his ear, "so hurry up before I change my mind."

Both boys seemed to take his words seriously because they both immediately stripped off their shirt and then his. Percy's hair was now messed up, making his bad boy charm even stronger as he leaned in smirking.

"So how do you want this?" Jason whispered into his ear, Percy occupied himself with sucking a small hickey just below Jason's bite.

"Ngh-ah," Nico moaned as Percy's teeth also marked his skin. The sea prince grinned up at the younger boy who was panting with head resting against Jason's shoulder. "I- I don't know," he mumbled, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I think Jason forgot, you like sitting back and doing what you're told, don't you?" Nico whined at Percy's words. The eldest demigod looked over the small boys shoulder, locking eyes with the blond. He leaned over Nico, grabbing Jason by his neck and pulling him in for a harsh kiss. They both groaned into the kiss, Nico stared at them in awe, arousal shooting through him. Percy pulled back, "Let's give him what he needs."

Jason moaned deep in his throat at Percy's choice of words, Nico felt it rumble in the other's chest. "Fantasy number 4 or 6?" he asked. Nico blinked in surprise, they had a list of fantasies? He'd have to ask about it later.

Percy seemed to think it over for a second, "6, we're not coordinated enough for 4 yet."

The son of Jupiter nodded to show his understanding, "I'll get the supplies." He stood from the bed and rummaged through the drawer in Percy's nightstand.

"Angel, go over to the pillows," he instructed. The Italian complied quickly, Percy crawled after him, adjusting Nico against his obnoxiously large pile of pillows; all of them various shades of blue. He made the boy lie down on his back so his torso and head were supported by the pile, his arms spread out on either side of him and his legs slightly parted.

Jason returned and what he had in his hands made Nico's breath hitch. The blond was carrying rope. Percy took it, tying one end around the youngest boy's wrist and then the other to the headboard. He repeated the process with the other arm. "There nice and snug."

Nico gave an experimental tug, there was practically no give. He frowned as the other boy moved away from him. His disappointment evaporated as Jason shoved the green eyed boy to the bed and climbed on top of him. The pair engaged in another fierce kiss, Percy bucking up against the Roman. Nico admired how their skin tones both clashed and meshed as the two grasped and tugged at each other. Percy was bronze; his hours outside both training and swimming left him a rich honey-gold. Jason's skin was by no means pale but it came across as almost creamy compared to Percy's.

Jason moved to suck a bruise just below the older boy's jaw. Their hair was like night and day, the Roman's golden lock next to Percy's jet black. Nico thought it was odd how opposite they were while being so similar.

The two demigods continued to make out. Occasionally Percy would flip them so he was on top and grind down before the blue eyed boy flipped them back. Nico was panting and moaning watching the two. The youngest wanted to touch himself so bad; his hips kept twitching with the urged to thrust into the air.

Percy bit at Jason's collarbone, causing the blond to throw his head back and keen. The son of Hades whined, the sight of a needy Jason shooting a hot wave of desire through him. The pair looked over at him, both smirking at his disheveled state. There was a flush all over his body and a more prominent blush across his cheeks.

Nico was clenching his hands, his toes curling and uncurling to help ease the need to _do something_. Jason wiggled in the green eyed boy's grip, Percy released him and the blond crawled over to Nico. He kissed him deeply, leaving the younger boy breathless, before moving down. The son of Hades moaned shamelessly as Jason undid the button and zipper of his jeans with his mouth. He could feel the larger male's warm breath ghost over him, making him bucked up slightly.

"Jason," he mewled, trying very hard not to thrust his hips.

Jason pulled his pants off, throwing them across the Poseidon cabin. Then he moved away, making Nico groan in disappointment. The older boys smirked back at him, the sight both frustrating and arousing the dark skinned boy.

"Calm down Nico, we're just getting warmed up," Percy purred at him, he was undoing his own pants.

"We've been waiting a long time for this, we're not rushing," Jason tacked on; his pants were already off and thrown to meet Nico's. If he wasn't so desperate with lust Nico probably would have snapped about how he'd waited the longest. "We're going to have our fun and if you don't listen we will punish you. Patience earns rewards, Parum Mortem." The raven haired boy moaned softly at his words.

This time it was Percy who tackled Jason to the bed. He pinned him down before looking at Nico, "We'll take care of you, don't worry."

Nico made a soft needy noise, because he knew they would and he couldn't wait for it. Fuck, this was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Percy dove down to claim Jason's mouth. The Roman gripped his hips, pulling him down and rutting against him. All three boys groaned. Percy and Jason smiled into their kiss. This was definitely better than discussing their lust and love for the son of Hades until they were both too excited to hold it in and then screwing each other senseless.

Jason whined softly when Percy broke their kiss. The son of the sea moved down, marking his throat, his possessive nature hadn't gone unnoticed by the sky eyed boy. He wondered what it said about him that he liked it, liked that people would know that he was Percy's by the marks he left. It was also true though that he liked leaving marks on the son of Poseidon for other's to see.

He grabbed a handful of Percy's hair pulling him up, sucking on his bottom lip. Percy growled, grinding down hard against him. A loud whimper bounced off the walls of Percy's cabin. They broke apart to look up at the source.

The Italian had thrashed his head in frustration, tousling his hair. His eyes were intently locked on the pair though, catching every thrust and little pull between the two.

Catching his eye Jason winked at him before flipping Percy under him. He gripped a handful of the oldest boy's black hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck. Gently, he sucked at the soft skin just above his collarbone. Percy panted and moaned at the sensation. Another thing Jason had noticed, Percy's neck was sensitive and he really enjoy being man handled. Well that wasn't quite it; Percy enjoyed a challenge, and when Jason happened to win a little, he loved it.

"J-jay," he gasped, "you're playing dirty."

The son of Jupiter smirked against his throat, "All is fair in love and war, Perseus."

The sea prince growled in response, flipping them yet again. He shimmied down Jason's body till he reached his waist. Nipping harshly at his hipbones, he grinned victoriously at the breathy noises Jason released. The legionnaire wasn't the only observant lover; he'd noticed the little things that got to the blond.

All the while Nico watched the pair in awe. His hands clenching and unclenching as he watched the sky and sea battle. He just wanted them to touch him, to feel them. He whimpered pitifully in need, thrusting into the air, "pl-please."

Jason and Percy broke apart to look at him. The tan skinned boy groaned softly at the sight of him, Jason was left speechless. Nico's hair was an absolute mess, splayed across the light blue pillow behind him. His lips where red and swollen from biting and kisses, bruises and red marks littering his neck and shoulders. He had tears forming in the corner of his eyes, his body twitching and refusing to hold still.

"Shit Perce, I think we teased a bit too much," Jason said, rolling his hip against the older demigod's.

Percy nodded in agreement, "Whose going first?"

Jason paused thinking it over for a moment. "You," he decided, "You've both waited much longer than I have for this." Percy grinned down at him before kissing him in thanks. Jason was the only person besides Annabeth who knew how long he'd been crushing on Nico.

Percy nodded before climbing off of Jason. He crawled over to Nico, "Sorry we kept you waiting so long, Angel."

"Per favore, mi scopare," Nico breathed, his eyes pleading.

Percy shivered at his tone and sent Jason a questioning look as the blond moaned. He was kneeling behind Percy, his hand on the ravenette's hips. "He's begging you to fuck him."

The sea child's breath hitched, crowding over Nico. "How am I supposed to say no when you ask like that?" He captured the smaller boy's mouth in a heated kiss, his tongue sneaking in. Something hit the bed beside him, making a thud noise. Breaking his lip lock he looked over and saw his bottle of lubricant. He sent a grateful smile to Jason.

Softly he caressed the inside of younger boy's thigh before gently applying pressure. Nico moved willingly, panting at the feeling of Percy's hands on him. Gods, how long had he dreamed of this? He couldn't count the amount of times he'd dreamed of the two boys doing just this and fuck if it wasn't the best thing to ever happen.

"Percy prego, sbrigati. It hurts," he whimpered, his brain was too overloaded to notice he was slipping between English and Italian.

Startled Percy looked over to Jason for a translation. "It's okay Perce," he gave him a soft kiss, "he's just asking you to hurry."

Percy visibly relaxed. Slowly, Percy trailed firm kisses from Nico's ankle to his inner thigh. Nico squirmed in his nails digging into his palms.

The son of Poseidon smiled, skipping over Nico's groin and biting at the edge of his boxers. In all honesty, Percy wanted to tease the younger boy, but that desperate look in Nico's eyes wouldn't let him. Though he really couldn't deny Nico anything, never could, unlike Jason whose relationship with the Italian had developed so differently.

Percy tugged Nico's boxers down till they were mid-thigh then released them from his mouth and pulled them the rest of the way with his hands. Nico sighed in relief as his erection was released. Percy leaned back to slip his own boxers off, the smaller boy gasping as he took in the naked male. His shook in both excitement and nervousness.

Jason ran a soothing hand up his side, "It's okay, we've got you. Breathe Nic."

He took a deep shuddery breath, his body was on fire and his brain was gone. Percy kissed him again, his tongue invading his mouth. It was an odd sensation that made Nico feel dizzy with pleasure. Percy dominated his mouth as he opened the bottle, without breaking the kiss he grabbed Jason's wrist and squeezed a fair amount into his hand.

Jason briefly appreciated the subtle differences in the other boys' hair. While Percy's was a glassy black, with a slight green tint (only in the right light) like the waters at night, Nico's was a much softer tone, like the shade under a tree. The blue eyed teen slid his hand down between the two, Nico gasping into the kiss as his brain caught up with what was happening. Percy pulled back and grinned at him.

"Now what was it you told Jay?" he asked rhetorically, "That you liked to be held down? Well we've got that covered."

Nico made a pitiful sound, something between a whine and a moan, in return. Jason smirked, thrusting a finger into him without warning. Nico arched up against Percy, a soundless moan leaving him. "And something about liking it rough, right?"

Nico opened his mouth to respond but the tan boy above him decided it was the perfect time to grab the young boy's erection. He choked on a groan, gasping as the other two boys started moving at once- Jason moving his finger in and out quickly while Percy languidly stroked him. The contrast in paces was driving him crazy.

"Ancora, please," he begged, arching up against Percy. "Non più prendere in giro, please."

Percy swore under his breath, he didn't know what Nico was saying but fuck him speaking Italian was hot, especially in that needy voice. He look back at Jason for a translation, thank Gods Latin and Italian were so similar.

Instead of answering Percy's questioning gaze, Jason whispered, "But we like teasing you." He moved his finger harder inside of Nico, and then slid a second one in.

"F-fuck," Nico screamed, thrusting his hips down to meet his movements.

Percy slowly picked up the pace of his strokes as Jason switched to a slower but harder pace. The small Italian writhed below them, moans and broken versions of their names fallen from his lips.

"Jay, please," he attempted to beg again, "mio ceilo, I need more. I'm going crazy, I need you- I need both of you. Please!"

Jason made a soft tutting noise at him, "So impatient, I told you we've got you." He rolled his hips lazy against Percy's ass. "You're not ready for both of us at once Baby," the dark haired boy whined in protest. "Some other time I promise. Right now though, you're going to sit there and let us take care of you, and when I'm done opening you," as if to prove his point his slid a third finger into him, "Percy's going to fuck you so hard you can't think."

Nico mewled softly, trying to both thrust back against Jason and into Percy's hand, "Bu-ut what about-t you?"

Percy's grip on him tightened and he stroked him faster, "Don't worry about that yet, you'll see. We've had this planned out for a long time."

Any protest Nico had was lost as Jason hooked his fingers and jabbed into his prostate. A breathy moan left him and Percy caught his lips in a kiss. He expected for Jason to pull his fingers out and for Percy to pick up where he left off. Instead he stopped moving his fingers and just rubbed at his prostate.

All air escaped the son of Hades as he trembled in ecstasy. Percy gripped the base of his erection tightly, as Jason tortured him in the finest way. He felt the pressure build and he was nearly weeping in pleasure, but there was no end in sight with Percy's hand on him. Begging hadn't worked so far, so he resigned himself to endure the fantastic torture. It was worth it too, because when he managed to open his eyes the look on Percy's face was one of absolute reverence.

He keened in the back of his throat and finally the pair took pity on him. Jason pulled his fingers out and handed the container of lube to Percy. The oldest boy popped it open before looking at Nico, "Shit, do you want me to use a condom?"

The child of the underworld blinked at him, as his brain processed the question, "As long as you don't have anything…"

Percy and Jason laughed softly, "Well considering the only person I've ever slept with was Jason and I was also his first I'm gonna say I'm clean."

"Then hurry up," the younger boy had meant it to sound demanding but it came across as more of a plea.

"Of course, Angel, sorry we kept you waiting so long," the sea prince apologized, lining himself up with Nico's entrance.

"Liar," he whispered back.

"You're right, your face and the noises you made where worth it," Percy smirked, sinking into him in one firm thrust.

"Percy!" Nico exclaimed, tugging on the ropes.

The son of Poseidon gave him a smug look. Jason leaned over Percy's shoulder, kissing the green eyed hero. This cause him to move deeper inside the smaller boy, making him gasp. Both of Jason's hands held Nico tightly at his waist, keeping him in place and Percy wasted no more time pulling out and moving back in.

Nico had thought it was good before but this was Elysium. Percy filled him, hitting his prostate directly; the sounds of Jason and Percy's pleasure filling the Poseidon cabin. He knew he couldn't last long like this, and apparently so did the two older boys.

One of Jason's hands slipped down to grip the base of his erection, preventing his release again. They broke their kiss and Percy leaned in close, "You don't come without permission, am I understood?"

Nico bit his lip and nodded his head. The older boys smiled at his response, they didn't expect Nico to be this submissive in bed, they figured they'd have to persuade Nico into this fantasy, but neither were about to complain.

Percy sped up his pace, his harsh thrust rocking the Italian. Jason had leaned back and was stroking himself as he watched the pair. The young Greek wrapped his legs around Percy's waist, meet his thrusts with rolls of his hips. Moans tumbled from Nico's mouth.

The sea eyed boy was releasing his own soundtrack of moans, occasionally calling out one of his lover's names. A particularly well aimed thrust forced a chocked scream to pass Nico's lips.

"Mio mare, please," he panted, he needed to cum so bad. Percy groaned deeply, resting his forehead against Nico's. His pace was starting to loose rhythm, his breath ragged as it fanned across the smaller boy's face.

A low growl escaped Percy, one of his hands coming up to brace himself against the headboard, the other holding the back of Nico's neck securely. The blond could tell how close the oldest demigod was. Percy thrust into him a few more times before he whined out his release.

The son of Poseidon rode through it before pulling out and collapsing to the side. He looked content and sated. Nico whimpered pitifully, he still hadn't come. Jason shuffled forward, running a soothing hand through Nico's hair.

"Shhh, Porum Mortem. We meant it when we said we'd take care of you," the blond whispered in his ear.

"Spank me," the words left his lips before he could stop himself.

Percy and Jason blinked at him surprised. "Is that what you want?" questioned the legionnaire. Nico nodded his head, blushing a vicious scarlet.

Jason flipped him over, "Remember we've got you. Say red if it's too much, okay?"

The son of Hades bit his lip and nodded. Jason smiled and rested his hand on the younger's ass, a silent warning. "Five, you will count them and after each one I want you to tell me why I'm spanking."

"Yes, sir," Nico wasn't exactly sure why he said that, Jason hadn't asked him to. Somehow it felt like the right response, and Jason's answering moan told him it was.

"Good," the blond lifted his hand, "number?"

"One," Nico breathed out, bracing himself for it.

Jason swung down to smack the Italian's ass. Nico squeak at the sting. "I-I want this."

Smiling, Jason raised his hand again. Nico jumped startled as someone grabbed his hand. He looked up to see Percy had crawled over; the older boy gave him a reassuring smile. "Two."

Jason brought his hand down again, this time Nico gave a soft moan. He squeezed Percy's hand, "I'm a pain slut." This surprised both Jason and Percy, but Nico just patiently waited for the next hit. Jason raised his hand.

"Three," Nico counted obediently.

This hit brought a porn worthy moan from the small boy. He could feel the heat pool in his stomach, his cock responding to the stimulation. "I'm a little whore." Again the two older boys exchanged a look of surprise, but Jason simple raised his hand again.

"Four," Nico wiggled in the other's lap; he was definitely enjoying his punishment more than he should. Jason slapped his ass, this time harder than the others. Nico gasped, throwing his head back. "I'm _your_ pain slut."

Percy kissed his forehead as Jason brought his hand back, "Five."

Jason hit him one last time, leaving a bright red hand print. Nico mewled, thrusting against the blond's leg, "I'm you're filthy little whore!"

"Gods you're so beautiful like this," Percy praised, his free hand stroking Nico's cheek, "tied up, ass red, your dick hard and dripping, panting like air is impossible," he continued, Jason hummed in agreement. He smoothed his hand over Nico's ass, feeling the heat coming off the abused skin.

"Nico, I'm going to fuck you now," Jason said squeezing a handful of his ass, "you will _not_ cum until I say so. If you don't listen you won't cum for the next month, understood?"

The small Greek nodded frantically. Percy kissed the Italian softly before shuffling back and getting comfortable, the son of Poseidon planned to thoroughly enjoying the show.

Jason popped open the cap on the lube and squeezed out a good quantity. A hiss escaped him as he coated himself, exciting from both watching Percy and Nico and the spanking. He placed a kiss on the Italian's cheek, "I don't plan on being gentle."

That was the only warning Jason gave before he eased his way into Nico, the younger boy sighing at the feeling of being full again. The blond and Percy were about the same size but Nico could tell the difference between the two. Contrary to Percy, Jason immediately began moving. His hips pumped back and forth, fucking Nico into the bed.

Soft, high pitched whines and small squeaks left the smaller boy. The son of Jupiter was wreaking havoc on his overly sensitive body, and the son of death loved it. Each thrust from Jason pressed and pulled his member against the bed sheets, the friction and soft caresses of the fabric felt ethereal.

Percy was jerking himself off, because fucking hell the only thing better than this was actually being inside one of his lovers. The sigh of Jason absolutely rocking Nico's world would remain his favorite for eternity.

"Fuck, Nic, you feel so good," he shifted his angle, so he hit Nico's prostate.

The Italian bit his lip, trying desperately to stifle his noises. Percy growled, "Don't you dare hold in those pretty noises." Immediately Nico stopped, fuck Percy was hot when he gave orders. He was reminded to hold back his release with ever pump from Jason, his hips hitting the sore flesh of his ass.

Nico could feel himself approaching the edge, "Jay, hurry. Please! I d-don't think I can hold out much longer!"

"I'll take as long as I please," Jason said nipping at Nico's shoulder. The son of Hades whimpered, he had to listen- there was no way he'd survive a month without getting off. He nodded his head, trying desperately to hold back his release.

"Good boy," Jason said, biting his shoulder.

The blond began to thrust furiously in and out of Nico. Percy groaned, speeding up his hand in response. Oh gods, how was this actually happening? Was this his reward for all the shit he'd been through to save the world and the Gods? Because if it was this was the best fucking reward EVER.

Nico was certain he'd come any moment now, because this was the most turned on he'd ever been in his life. His first crush jerking off to him on his right, and the hottest roman in existence buried deep inside him. No way could it get better.

Percy made a choked sound, cumming all over his hand. Grinning he held it in front of Nico, "Clean it." The Italian immediately sucked the older boy's fingers into his mouth. The taste itself wasn't very pleasant, but the thought that it was Percy made him moan.

"You can cum," Jason panted, his movement becoming less rhythmic and more desperate.

Okay, fuck had Nico been wrong- it got so much fucking better. Jason pulled out and the olive skinned boy screamed as he thrust back in directly hitting his button. The son of Hades released all over himself and the blond above him. Jason continued to fuck him, Nico sobbing in pleasure as he used his extremely sensitive body to find his own release. The Roman came with a deep groaned. He stayed in the other for a moment before pulling out.

Nico lay on the bed, too exhausted to move. Jason above him tried to catch his breath, Percy grinned at the two. He shoved Jason so he fell to the left, until the smaller boy's wrists. He gently massaged them and his shoulders before cuddling up to Nico on the right. "Go to sleep Nic, we'll talk more in the morning."

He wanted to protest but his eyes were already falling closed. Percy yawned as he tucked Nico's head below his chin; Jason situated himself on the Italian's chest. And it was in that position that all three demigods fell asleep.


	2. Little Wolf

Authors Note: SO this wasn't my original plan for chapter two but I'm stuck on my other ideas and I was struck with inspiration for this. Warning it angsty but it ends happy and there is smut ;) so please enjoy. As always please review, the criticism and compliments help and inspire me to improve!

Jason wasn't stupid, he knew going into this relationship that Nico's feelings for Percy would be stronger than Nico's feelings for him. He just wasn't expecting it to bug him, at least not as much as it was. It was hardly Nico or Percy's fault though, Nico had been in love with Percy for so long and Percy had fallen for the younger demigod long before he told Jason. So he kept his insecurities to himself, after all bringing it up wouldn't change anything, you can't just fix how you feel towards someone.

And honestly he felt the same way about Percy's feelings towards Nico. Sure Percy and him and talked about their physical attraction to one another and had developed feeling over their pinning for Nico. However, yet again, Jason knew that it was nowhere near Percy's feeling for Nico and that stung, because Jason's feeling for the green eyed Greek had grown so very strong over their time together. But still, he couldn't demand they change their emotions so he'd keep silent.

Apparently he wasn't as great at hiding as he thought though; Percy was far more perceptive than most realized. It was honestly probably how he got out of so many rough situations, everyone bought the airhead façade he put on when really he was as observant and calculating as an Athenian kid. So it really shouldn't have surprised Jason when Percy started to pick up on all his little moments, like when they were cuddling. Nico ALWAYS face Percy, so to hide his hurt he'd bury his face in Nico's neck but when he'd look up there would be Percy, green eyes full of questions and concern.

Percy truly started to catch on when Jason started avoiding them, well sort of. If the blond boy walked in on Nico and Percy cuddling, he'd go to the other room. If they were watching a movie on the couch he'd sit on the chair, or go to another room. Anytime he'd walk in on the pair doing something, he'd leave or distance himself. At first he thought maybe Jason was regretting the relationship, but he was still just as cuddly and sweet at other times. He'd still declare his love for the two, and showed no signs of displeasure during sex. He just seemed uncomfortable with the duo being on their own.

And that's when it had clicked, Jason was jealous. Or at least a form of it, he felt neglected- like a third wheel in their relationship. So Percy had resolved to confront him about it. If Jason wasn't going to come forward with his feelings they'd only tear him apart from the inside.

Jason was getting back from a training session at the arena; Nico was still out with Hazel who was visiting. The Roman knew something was up when he got home and Percy was calming sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, T.V. off and nothing else in sight for entertainment.

"Come sit with me, Jay," he patted the seat next to him, looking as inviting as possible.

He cautiously sat next to Percy, his brain immediately going into panic mode. Percy was going to end it wasn't he? He was tired of pretending their relationship when passed a good fuck and mutual pinning. "What's up?" shakily made its way passed his lips.

"I wanted to talk about how you've been acting," Percy took on last sip of his coffee before sitting it down and turning to fully face Jason. "You've been distant Jay, you seem upset and I want to know why. I want to help," he gently took hold his hand, "so talk to me man."

Jason could feel his eyes watering, here he'd been convinced Percy was going to leave him and the older boy was just concerned. Percy immediately noticed the reactions, pulling Jason closer and cradling him in his arms. He made soft calming noises at him, "It's okay Little Wolf, you can talk to me."

He actually let out a soft sob at the endearment; it'd been a while since Percy had used it. The son of Poseidon tended to reserve it for moments when Jason was feeling tired and warn out and didn't want to be in charge anymore, but he wished he'd use it more. "I'm sorry; I knew this would happen from the beginning. I just thought I'd handle it better, but knowing you're second priority to both the people you love is hard."

Percy's heart practically broke, "Oh Jay, that's not true at all. Don't you know how important you are to me? To Nico?" He stroked his hair gently, kissing the top of his head.

"But you'll always be his number one, and I can't change that. Can't ASK him to change that," he sniffled, trying to gather his broken mask back into place.

The Greek frowned, pulling out the phone Leo had made for them. He sent a text before making Jason look up at him. "You're wrong Little Wolf, so wrong. You mean the world to him, there is no first or second place in his heart. And I'll prove it."

Percy had barely finished his sentence when Nico popped out of the shadows. "Shit, Jason are you okay?" he walked toward the son of Jupiter but Percy shook his head no. Nico paused looking between the pair, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Go to the bedroom Nico, we'll meet you there in a little bit." Percy nodded his head toward the hall that lead to their room. The son of Hades frowned, "Trust me Angel, please." Reluctantly the Italian boy nodded before heading to their room, he stripped his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now you listen to me, you silly Little Wolf," he kissed Jason's forehead, "You're going to come with me to the bedroom and you're not going to leave until I say you can. Understood?"

Jason bit his lip, unsure of what to do. But when he looked at Percy he couldn't deny the pleading look in his eyes, "Okay."

Smiling the eldest boy lead Jason to their room by the hand. Nico looked up at the pair expectantly but Percy just sat Jason at the foot end of the bed. "Just sit and watch, Okay? You'll see what I mean soon." He instructed the blond before sitting at the head of the bed.

"Percy what's…" Nico tried asking but Percy silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Just trust me Angel, I'm proving something to our Wolf," he said guiding Nico to sit in his lap facing Jason. Percy stripped Nico of his clothes before settling him fully in his lap. His hands sneaking down to play with Nico's cock as he sucked on his neck. The younger boy moaned softly holding onto Percy's arm.

"Percy, I don't really see how," Jason started to protest but the Greek hero shot him a look that said 'shut up and watch'. He closed his mouth and watched as Percy worked Nico, he teased him and nipped at his skin. Percy sucked dark hickeys into his shoulder while his hand stroked his member. Nico whined in his throat, growing more desperate by the second.

The younger Greek tried to move towards Jason but Percy's arms stopped him, one wrapped firmly around his chest with his hand resting at the base of his throat, the other working his dick. The Italian whined louder.

"No moving Baby," Percy chided, nuzzling into his neck.

"But Jay," Nico insisted squirming in Percy's hold, not trying to escape but trying to convince the other to let go.

"Jay? What about him, you want him?" Percy's voice full of mock surprise. Nico nodded his head yes furiously. "He doesn't seem to think so. He thinks you don't want him, he thinks I'm more important and that you'll leave him. So come on Angel, be honest, what do you want?" Percy continued to tease Nico with touches as he spoke.

"I want Jason, my Jason. Mine! I want him, mine, mine, mine!"

Jason moved forward, uncaring if Percy would scold him, he needed to comfort the now sobbing demigod. However Percy let go of Nico right at that moment. He launched himself at the former praetor and tackled him to the bed.

"You stupid, beautiful roman," he hissed kissing all over- his face, neck, lips, shoulders, chest, "Of course I want you, you're mine just as I'm yours and we're Percy's and he is ours." He adjusted himself above Jason before sinking down onto his cock. "We're t-together," he moaned softly, "because I'd be lost without you,"

He started bouncing in his lap aggressively. "Don't you e-ever doubt my lov-ve for you." He leaned down and kissed him, "you are my sky Jason Grace."

Jason moaned grabbing Nico by his hips and flipping them over, "I love you so much. Fuck you're so perfect Nico." He rocked into his, his pace slow but rough. The son of Jupiter kissed the younger boy, practically devouring him. Nico simply moaned and opened up under him.

Percy felt his heart swell at the sight. To anyone walking into the room it would look like some random harsh fucking, but he saw it for what it really was. Both boys had been flayed and opened and they felt raw and exposed, this was them coping and healing each other. This was them using their bodies instead of words to promise each other forever and it was beautiful to him.

Jason continued to ravage Nico, the other boy writhing in ecstasy under him. A few minutes and a couple precise hit to Nico's prostate and they were done. Nico threw his head back and wailed as he released between them, the spasming of his muscles pulling Jason after him with a low growl.

Jason carefully licked Nico clean and settling him against them bed, blanketing him in the sheet. The son of Hades smiled up at him sated and content, they traded a long soft kiss before Jason turned to Percy. The look in his eyes startled the older Greek, Jason was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him.

He pushed Percy back on to the pillows before working his jeans and boxers off. "Jason, wait," the older tried to protest but the roman would hear none of it. He successfully removed his garments before diving down and taking him in his mouth.

"Shit, Jay, you don't hav…." His words trailed off into a moan as the blond boy sucked him to the back of his throat. "Oh gods, Little Wolf," he gripped his sunshine hair roughly, neither pushing nor pulling as Jason worked his mouth on him.

The legionnaire kept at it, his pace fast and his force brutal. He gave Percy no breaks, simply giving him intense pleasure. The Greek hero gasped throwing his head back as Jason swirled his tongue around him. The other boy smirked, repeating the action before swallowing him all the way down his throat. And that was the end for Percy; he moaned loudly calling out Jason's name and chanting endearments and sweet nothing as the blue eyes boy worked him through his orgasm.

When he was sure Percy had had enough he pulled of and crawled up him, kissing him sweetly. "I love you too, so much Percy. Thank you, I know I shouldn't have doubted you but it hard having the two most perfect Greeks as my lovers, it makes me feel like I don't measure up."

Percy stroked his cheek, "Oh Little Wolf, you're so perfect you don't even know. We love you as you are, don't ever doubt that."

Jason blushed, ducking his head to bury his face in Percy's neck. "You're a huge sap, Percy Jackson."

The son of Poseidon just grinned and motioned Nico over to them. He settled behind Jason, spooning him, and that's how the trio fell asleep. Tangle together on their bed, exhausted from both the physical and emotional demands of the day.


End file.
